Omni In
Omni In '''is a series by Louay Boom Boom that follows the Omnitrix's aliens as they go on adventures. It is supposed to have 10 seasons. Theme Song '''Waka Waka What!! A is for Awesome L is for Something I is for Incredble E is for Exciting N is for another thing S is for Super It all spells Aliens!!! It alters DNA and transforms a boy to alien Heroes ''' '''And what they do is Awesome Let them Run They won't shoot you with a blaster Gun They're Fun They're just Aliens in a machine ''' '''that alters DNA and transforms a guy to aliens in the world in Omni-In, In,In. Overview It follows the aliens in the omnitrix as they go on crazy adventures! Every episode has its own genre. '' Episodes ''The Episodes are listed down here: 1.Ulti-Tastic-The Ultimates are sent to destroy Omni-Town,so will the aliens defeat them? 2.Coppy Watch-Albedo's aliens attack,so will Ben's aliens defeat them? 3.The Ulti-Multiverse-Albedo's Clockwork messes with time,so some of the aliens meet their past selfs,some will meet their future selfs,and some meet their alternate selfs,so will Ben's Clockwork be able to defeat Albedo's;you'll find out! 4.Spooky Holiday Spirits-Halloween comes,so the aliens decide to visit The Halloween Trio's Amusement Park "Spooky Funland",so will they run away crying? 5.Aliened Out-Azmuth organizes a competition for the aliens,so Walkatrout and The Worst can stop prank-calling him and get busy,so who will win? 5.Party of a Lifetime-Feedback throws a party,but will it turn out okay when Albedo's aliens crash it? 7.Lazily Crazy-Humungosaur grows so much weight that the Omnitrix almost breaks out,so Xlr8,Fasttrack,Ditto and Kickin Hawk try to make him lose some weight,so will they succeed? 8.Ghost Meme Mama-Ghostfreak's mom visits,but she has a really bad sense of humor and she even forced Armodrillo to drill to the core of the Omnitrix,so it can malfunction and make her spend more time with Ghostfreak,she made Humungousaur afraid of her,so will the Omnitrix stand her? 9.Electrical Punchers-A Blackout happens in Omni-Town,forcing Frankenstrike,AmpFibian,Brainstorm,Feedback,Buzzshock and Shocksquatch to find out what happened,so will thay fail? Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here: *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:31, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Oh Yeah!' Haters If you hate it write your name next to a reason why down here: * Characters Ben's: *'Alien X' **Serena **Bellicus *'AmpFibian' *'Armodrillo' *'Articguana' *'Blitzwolfer' *'Big Chill' *'Brainstorm' *'Buzzshock' *'Cannonbolt' *'ChamAlien' *'Chromastone' *'Clockwork' *'Diamondhead' *'Ditto' *'Eatle' *'Eye Guy' *'Echo Echo' *'Fasttrack' *'Four Arms' *'Frankenstrike' *'Ghostfreak' *'Goop' *'Grey Matter' *'Heatblast' *'Humungousaur' *'Jetray' *'Jury Rigg' *'Lodestar' *'NRG' *'Nanomech' *'Rath' *'Ripjaws' *'Shocksquatch' *'Spidermonkey' *'Stinkfly' *'Swampfire' *'Snare-oh' *'Terraspin' *'Murk Upchuck' *'Perk Upchuck' *'Upgrade' *'Water Hazard' *'Way Big' *'Wildmutt' *'Wildvine' *'XLR8' *'Astrodactyl' *'Atomix' *'Ball Weevil' *'Bloxx' *'Bullfrag' *'Crashhopper' *'Feedback' *'Gravattack' *'Gutrot' *'Kickin Hawk' *'Molestache' *'Pesky Dust' *'The Worst' *'Toepick' *'Walkatrout' *'Whampire' 'Villians' Albedo's *'Alien X' **'''Serena **Bellicus *AmpFibian' *'Armodrillo' *'Articguana' *'Blitzwolfer' *'Big Chill' *'Brainstorm' *'Buzzshock' *'Cannonbolt' *'ChamAlien' *'Chromastone' *'Clockwork' *'Diamondhead' *'Ditto' *'Eatle' *'Eye Guy' *'Echo Echo' *'Fasttrack' *'Four Arms' *'Frankenstrike' *'Ghostfreak' *'Goop' *'Grey Matter' *'Heatblast' *'Humungousaur' *'Jetray' *'Jury Rigg' *'Lodestar' *'NRG' *'Nanomech' *'Rath' *'Ripjaws' *'Shocksquatch' *'Spidermonkey' *'Stinkfly' *'Swampfire' *'Snare-oh' *'Terraspin' *'Upchuck' *'Upgrade' *'Water Hazard' *'Way Big' *'Wildmutt' *'Wildvine' *'XLR8' *'Astrodactyl' *'Atomix' *'Ball Weevil' *'Bloxx' *'Bullfrag' *'Crashhopper' *'Feedback' *'Gravattack' *'Gutrot' *'Kickin Hawk' *'Molestache' *'Pesky Dust' *'The Worst' *'Toepick' *'Walkatrout' *'Whampire' *Ultimate Albedo *Ultimate Articguana *Ultimate Gravattack Ben's *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Wildmutt 'People Working On It' ''If you want to work on it,write your name down here: (P.S:.There are artists,Co-writers and Writers needed) Louay Boom Boom(Creator;Writer) UltiVerse(Idea Provider) Category:Series